Heartbeat
by SeaSaltOfTheIce
Summary: Sora has just left hospital due to serious heart conditions, but there are new kids in his old group of friends. Including a certain boy with ice blue eyes and silver hair. Sora/Riku and hints of Zemyx. I don't own KH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is my first fanfic that in being put on , so please don't be too mean. Of course, constructive critism is always welcome. :D Also, I do make an effort to spell things correctly, but if a spelling is wrong please do tell me xD Enjoy!**

**-Echo**

Sora woke up to find himself sprawled across his bedroom floor, with  
>papers everywhere. 'I must have crashed' he thought to himself, and<br>laughed at the thought. He stopped laughing when he saw the time.  
>After a good two minutes of gaping at his clock, he realised that he<br>only had twenty minutes until he had to be at school. Sora got dressed  
>and ran downstairs to find his brother Roxas about to leave the house.<p>

'Jeez, you could have at least bothered to get up on your first day  
>of school, Sora.' He said, looking annoyed. 'Just because you only got<br>back from the hospital yesterday doesn't mean you can be lazy.' Sora,  
>however, wasn't listening as he was too busy racing around the kitchen<br>for water to put out the fire eminating from the toaster. Roxas  
>facepalmed and just said 'Hurry up.'<p>

Sora had just managed to catch up to Roxas when he heard the bell  
>ringing. He dashed into his first class and sat down, trying to ignore<br>the faces of disbelief directed towards him. Sora's teacher then  
>noticed him and called the brunette up to the front of the class.<br>'For everyone that doesn't know, this is Sora. He's been off school  
>for around a year now due to severe heart conditions, so please help<br>him settle in again.' The teacher then let him sit down and started  
>the lesson.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me again! I hope you are liking the story :D **

**-Echo**

It felt like years until lunch came for Sora. He was instantly  
>beckoned in to his old group of friends, which included a few kids<br>Sora had never seen. He looked around, trying to put names to faces.  
>'Sora!' A redhead shouted, glomping him. 'I missed you SO much!'<br>'Jeez Kairi! You don't need to overreact like that!' A boy with long  
>blue hair yelled. Sora could remember him, his name was Saìx.<br>'God, poor Sora.' A girl that looked just like Kairi commented. 'Well,  
>fine then!' Kairi pouted and let go of Sora, who took a large breath.<p>

'Anyways, shouldn't we introduce him to everyone?' She asked, and  
>the rest of the group responded with a series of nods. 'Ok, well, this<br>is Demyx.' She said while pointing to a tall blonde. 'This is Zexion'  
>She pointed to the shorter boy next to Demyx, who had dark blue hair<br>that came over his left eye. 'You already met Axel, right?' She asked,  
>while pointing to the redhead that Sora also knew to be Roxas's<br>boyfriend. 'Yeah.' Sora responded. 'Ok then! This is Naminé and this  
>is Riku!' Kairi pointed to the blonde that looked just like her, and<br>then the boy that was called Riku.

Sora couldn't understand why, but when he looked at Riku, every  
>aspect of the other boy seemed to be perfect. His long silver hair,<br>his piercing green eyes.. Just everything. But what was also wierd was  
>that everytime he looked straight into Riku's eyes, his face would<br>turn redder than a tomato.  
>'Hey.'<br>One word from Riku's mouth seemed to be enough for Sora's heart to  
>skip a beat, which he figured was not something good considering he'd<br>just left hospital. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Did you know that I have written this entire story all in one go and split into chappies? And I'm uploading them all in one go as well. Is that normal?**

**-Echo**

By then the bell for the next class had gone and Sora had to rush off.  
>He was somewhat glad though, because it seemed as if he had stayed any<br>longer he would have exploded. Sora's next class was maths, and his  
>sister, Xion, was seated next to him. Sora didn't pay any attention to<br>the lesson, and afterwards it occured to him that he hadn't seen Xion  
>at home once since he got back.<p>

Sora walked home with Roxas, and omce they arrived immediately  
>questioned his older brother, Cloud. 'Hey, Cloud, where's Xion?' The<br>brunette asked.  
>'Xion? Oh, she moved in with her friend. She liked it more over<br>there.' Cloud replied, seemingly calm. 'Who's this friend of hers?'  
>Sora asked, knowing that he was being nosy. 'Umm... I can't remember.<br>He's Sephiroth's little brother though, and has the same silver hair.'  
>Sora's eyes lit up and he exclaimed that he was going to visit Xion<br>next Saturday.

After stopping to phone Cloud for directions several times, Sora  
>finally arrived at what was supposedly Xion's house. He knocked on the<br>door, and, as he had expected, Riku opened it. 'Hey Riku, is Xion  
>here?' Sora asked, trying to stay calm. It wasn't working. 'Oh, you<br>know Xion? No, she's not here. She went to go buy ice-cream, she'll be  
>back in a few minutes. If you want, you can wait for her here.' Sora's<br>head twirled at the thought. Hanging about? With no one but Riku? But  
>then he asked himself why he was thinking like that. Riku was just a<br>normal person, and not wanting to be impolite, Sora had to accept the  
>offer to come in. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

**HI!**

**-Echo**

'I'll get some drinks, you can wait in my room. It's the first room  
>upstairs.' Riku told Sora. Sora willingly walked into Riku's room,<br>glad to have some time to think. But as soon as he entered the room a  
>gasp slipped from his mouth. Riku's room was impossibly neat and tidy.<br>His desk was arranged perfectly, with all his finished homework in one  
>pile and unfinished in another. Riku's window was spotless, and his<br>bed was made perfectly. Sora almost felt unfit to be in such a tidy  
>place, but sat on the floor and waited for the silver haired boy.<p>

Riku entered the room, and Sora immediately sat up. With him he  
>brought a tray with cold drinks and cookies. He sat down, and asked<br>Sora 'So, how do you know Xion?' Sora could feel his face heating up.  
>'She's my sister.' 'Ah, she has the same eyes as you. That makes<br>sense.' 'Yeah, I guess.'

Suddenly, Sora heard the sound of a door opening. 'She's here.' Riku  
>said while walking over to get Xion. 'Xi, Your brother's here!' He<br>yelled. Xion came up the stairs and upon seeing Sora a big grin hit  
>her face. 'Hi Sora! Long time no see!' She exclaimed. 'Hah, yeah!'<br>Sora smiled with her. It was obvious to Riku that they were relatives  
>when they smiled together. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**Why is the sky blue? WHY? Well, whatever. One sky one destiny, Da?**

**SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE!**

**-Echo**

After spending the entire day at Riku's, Sora made his way home. Xion  
>had insisted to accompany him back, saying that she ought to visit<br>Cloud and Roxas. Around halfway through the walk, Xion suddenly asked  
>'You like him, don't you?' Sora nearly spat out the water he was<br>drinking, and his face went bright red. 'The hell, Xion? Course not!'  
>Sora replied, trying his best to sound realistic. 'You're crap at<br>lying.' Xion was certain she was right, and she would get a  
>straightfoward answer to her question. 'Wha- How did you- I-' Sora<br>stuttered.

Xion skipped over to Sora's house and shouted through the door;  
>'Everyone get into the kitchen! Me and Sora have something to say!'<br>Sora couldn't beleive what Xion was about to do, but she had already  
>let herself in to the house and beckoned for Sora to come in. By the<br>time Sora got to the kitchen Roxas and Cloud were waiting along with  
>Xion. 'Everyone! Sora is in love!' Xion announced. Sora went redder<br>than he already was, and ran up to his room. Finally, somewhere he  
>could think.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Xion of my story is so evil, don'tcha think? xD**

**-Echo**

Before he knew what was happening, Sora found himself in Demyx's basement, with the rest of his friends from school. They had all agreed to come and sleep over here the night before via IM, and here they were.  
>'Hey guys! Let's play truth or dare!' Kairi yelled over the chatter. Everyone seemed to think this was a good idea, especially Xion, who had an frightening smile on her face. All the friends sat in a cirlcle and began the game.<p>

First it was Saìx's turn, who decided to go for Zexion. 'Truth or dare, Zexy?' He asked. 'Truth' Came the reply from the little emo. 'Ok, who do you like?' Saìx asked, with a cunning tone in his voice. At this, Zexion blushed uncontrollably, and after a long pause, whispered '...D-Dem.. ...' At this, Demyx, who was next to the emo grinned and ran upstairs with Zexion.

The game continued, and eventually reached Xion, who seemed like she'd been scheming. 'Sora.' She said slowly. 'Truth or Dare?' Sora was very, very uneasy, but chose the second option. Xion's response to this was; 'Kiss Riku.' Sora couldn't beleive what his own sister had done, and went redder than the top half of a pokeball. But, as it was a dare, he had no choice. Sora shuffled up next to Riku, who whispered 'You're actually gonna do it?' into his ear. Sora just said 'What choice do I have?' and let Riku's lips melt against his own. It was phenomenal, and soon enough their toungues were exploring every inch of the other's mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that this chappie is so short D:**

**-Echo**

A cheer broke out from the rest of the group, especially Xion, who was very happy with what she had done. Sora pulled away, his face crimson, and crawled back over to where he was sitting before. Riku had paused in a state of shock, but quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve and continued as if nothing had happened, while Sora had his face in hands, trying to figure out what had just happened.

'Sora! Sora? SORA?' Kairi called, but recieving no answer. 'HOLY FLAMING ENTEI SORA'S DEAD!' The redhead shouted, and everyone immediately crawled over to see what had happened. It seemed true, as Sora lay on the ground with his eyes closed. Xion whipped out her mobile and dialed Cloud's number. 'Cloud! My plan was a success, but now the brunette's unconsious! What do we do?' There was a pause, and then Xion said 'Ok.'


	8. Chapter 8

**GAH, this chappie's short too.. I feel TERRIBLE D:**

**-Echo**

'Guys, I need to see him by myself. Gimme a sec.' Riku said, seemingly glum. The group of friends stepped back, and Riku walked up to the counter. 'I'm visiting Sora.' he said, and the attendant gave him a bit of paper with a number written on it. 'Thanks.' Riku walked down the white corridors until he found a door with 358 written on it. Looking down at the bit of paper in his hand, he saw the same number.

Riku entered the room, to see a bed connected to tons of machines. There were lots of little bleeps coming from them, all indicating different things. Riku walked up to the bed slowly, almost dreading what he'd see. His hand hit his mouth when he saw the brunette laying unconsious, hooked up to thousands of wires. The bleeps coming from the machine became slower and slower, until they stopped completely. Riku's hand cupped the other boy's cheek, and he whispered;

'I'm sorry.' 


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLY FLAMING ENTEI IT'S THE FINALE! Yup yup! Finale it is!**

**-Echo**

Riku was doing his homework like he did every night, but since that day he'd been different. Riku had changed, and nowadays he barely ever smiled. It had been just over a year, since that incident.

'HOLY FLAMING ENTE-'  
>Xion ran into Riku's room, grinning. 'Would you mind knocking?' Riku asked, his tone dull. Xion didn't listen. 'I just got a call from Cloud, the funeral's been cancelled! He, he, Sora, he's ALIVE! Alive, Riku! Alive!' Riku dropped his pen, and froze. 'For real?' He asked, in a state of shock. Xion smiled. 'Yup.'<p>

Riku lept out of his seat, grabbed his bag and dashed out of the door. A grin formed on his face. Sora was alive! Even though it was a long way, Riku ran all the way to the hospital, not even stopping to get water. When he got to the counter, he just said; 'Sora, Sora Strife. I need to see him. NOW.' The attendant handed him a bit of paper with 358 written on it, but Riku didn't need it. He'd got the number memorized.

Riku entered the room, and saw what he truly thought to be a miracle. The bed that only last year had been covered with machines now only had one, bleeping in unison with Sora's heartbeat. Which was at a normal pace. 'Thank god..' Riku whispered. He walked over to the bed, and two beautiful blue eyes flicker, and stare at him in awe. 'It's Riku.. Riku's here.' The brunette said softly, his voice almost a whisper. Sora smiled, and Riku just hugged him, glad to see him alive. A tear escaped Riku's eye, and he began to cry.

'I don't know..' He said, mid-tear. 'I don't know what I would have done..!'

**And there it is! Finished! **


End file.
